Rockslide
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: The herd experiences a rockslide, Diego get's seriously injured, Sid reveals a medical talent and talks a little about his past. Slight Manny/Diego and Diego/Sid.


Hey everyone! I'm back! I hope you enjoy this next story in my Diego/Sid series!

Rockslide

Manny glanced around at everyone as the herd walked. They were traveling again to avoid the Ice Age's freezing, snow-blanketing blizzard. They were currently traveling through a canyon, and Manny was on edge. In a canyon this large, rockslides were common to happen, and he was worried that someone would get seriously injured if one did occur. The herd was traveling alone, ahead of the crowd of animals there usually was at this time of year.

" Manny? You okay sweetheart? " Ellie asked. Manny looked to his right at her, and smiled tiredly. He sighed.

" I'm just on edge. In a canyon, you never know when a rockslide is gonna' happen. And if anyone here got hurt- " Manny didn't know how to finish. Ellie smiled at him.

" Oh, sweetie. I know you're very protective of all of us, and I know why. But, you gotta' relax. If anyone get's hurt, we'll take care of them, and everything will be fine. " she said, and wrapping her trunk around his, giving it an affectionate squeeze. Manny smiled at her, and squeezed her trunk back. He tried to calm himself down, and decided to look at the canyon walls.

They were quite colorful, actually. Red, blue, he was sure he even saw just a hint of purple.

" Wow. " he mused quietly. Then he heard the sound of tiny feet scurrying along the dirt ground, and the sound of teenage boy's laughter. He looked down as Crash and Eddie came scurrying out from underneath him as he walked, laughing and calling back behind them. Then, coming around his left side, was Diego, running after them in anger, shouting threats at them for some kind of prank. Manny chuckled, he'd known Diego for a long time, and if you asked him to describe one of Diego's characteristics, he would say how short of a temper the saber had.

" Hey Manny? " he heard Sid's voice as the sloth came up around his left side as well, walking.

" What is it, Sid? " he replied, looking down at the sloth. Of course, he already knew full well what he wanted.

" Can I have a ride, please? We've been walking hours! And my feet

hurt! " Sid said. Many sighed. They _had _been walking for hours. Plus this was ruff and rocky ground, no wonder Sid's feet hurt.

" Sure. " Manny replied, and stopped for a moment, lowering one shoulder down so that the sloth could climb on.

" Thanks Manny! " Sid said when was atop the mammoth.

Manny shook his head, " You're welcome. " he replied, and continued walking. Not a moment after, Crash and Eddie came running at him, screaming for help. They scurried up his leg and on top of his back with Sid. Then Diego came charging in right behind them. " All right all right! Settle down! " Manny shouted.

Diego stopped trying to jump up on him to reach the twins and walked ahead of him, grumbling. Manny sighed and rolled his eyes. Sometimes, it seemed like Sid and Diego were teenagers just like Crash and Eddie. Speaking of teens, where was Peaches? Panic settled into Manny, he had sent Peaches ahead with Diego to scout ahead ten minutes ago, and apparently he hadn't noticed when Diego came back alone.

" Diego! I thought I sent Peaches with you ten minutes ago! Where is

she? " Manny asked the saber frantically.

Diego's eyes widened, and he turned to face Manny, " I thought she was right behind me, and that she was just being really quiet on the way back here! " he replied. But Peaches was no where in sight. Everyone looked at

each other, and Manny, Ellie, and Diego began to run forward, worried that something might have happened to Peaches. After a while, Diego's speed slightly decreased. It began to decrease quite a bit every mile.

After about three miles, Diego was far behind Manny and Ellie. Sid, Crash, and Eddie looked back just in time to see Diego stop running, a mischievous look all over his face. Then, all of a sudden, Manny, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, and Sid were each hit square in the face with a peach. Peaches stepped out from behind a rock, and Diego walked up. The two burst out laughing while the rest of the herd was trying to wipe peach juice off their faces.

" I _told _you it would work! " Diego said.

" Yeah, it did! " Peaces replied.

" Wait a minute, you knew about this? " Manny asked Diego.

" Duh! I came up with it! " Diego replied.

" You what? " Crash, Eddie and Many shouted at once.

" Relax! She was safe, and it was pretty funny! " Diego said. " I just wanted a little fun since things seemed kind of tense, plus the possums do stuff like this to me all the time. " he continued.

Manny stood up and stomped over to Diego, and brought his face down near the saber's in a threatening way, " Don't _ever _do something like this again! Ever! " he said angrily.

" Okay! Fine! " Diego said, a little irritated. " I was just pulling your leg, and I was trying to loosen up! "

" _You_ know full well that I do not appreciate jokes like that! " Manny said, his eyes burning with anger. He grabbed Peaches' trunk with his own and pulled her away, " Come on, Peaches! We all have to keep moving. " he said, and jerked her to the front with him and Ellie. Peaches looked sadly back at Diego. Diego sighed, and continued walking, going past Sid, Crash, and Eddie, who had gotten off Manny, but he stayed far away from the mammoth. The three looked at each other in worry, and for nearly the rest of the trip through the canyon, there was no conversation.

When they were nearing the end, Diego was wearing a guilty face, and had sighed about fifty times. He looked at Manny, who had had his anger broiled down. The saber sighed yet again, and walked over to him. " Um, Manny? " he asked quietly. Manny stopped and turned to Diego, and raised his eyebrows, the rest of the herd watched them in hope.

" I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking. I know what happened to you, and I guess maybe I was being inconsiderate. " Diego apologized, and gazed up at Manny, with a plead for forgiveness in his eyes. Manny stared at him for a moment, then replied, " It's okay, I- " but he was cut off by a loud rumbling sound. Everyone looked up, and saw that a chunk huge of one of the canyon walls was crumbling and falling down…. A rockslide was happening.

" Everyone run! " Manny shouted, and the herd rushed forward, trying to avoid the rocks tumbling at them against their left. Peaches suddenly tripped down on a rock, and fell behind. She heard a loud cracking sound and looked up to see a huge rock falling right on top of her. She gasped, put her head down, and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the deathly impact. She suddenly felt herself being pushed out of the way, and when she was up on her feet again, she ran forward to where she could see her father.

When she reached him, he wrapped his trunk around her, and they all stood there, waiting for everything to stop. When the dust settled, Manny checked to make sure everyone was there. " Everybody here? " he asked. Each member answered, except one. Manny's eyes widened and he looked all around, " Where's Diego? " he asked frantically. No one replied.

They all looked toward the rubble of rock, and were horrified to see a light orange paw sticking out. Peaches closed her eyes and looked away. Ellie looked at the ground, and so did Sid, Crash and Eddie. " No. " Manny whispered in sorrow and disbelief. He ran forward and began to dig the saber out, filled with desperate hopes that he was alive.

After a few moments, Ellie, Peaches, Sid, Crash, and Eddie helped him. Finally, they dug out Diego's body, but they weren't pleased with the sight. When they pulled him out onto safe ground, they all felt like puking. Somehow, the flesh on the right side of his ribcage had been torn open, exposing three of his ribs.

" Ewww! " Crash and Eddie chorused in disgust. Ellie looked away, and Peaches' cheeks expanded like she was about to throw up. Many stared at Diego helplessly, and Sid froze.

" No. I didn't even get to tell him…. " Manny said quietly, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Sid put a hand on Manny, trying to comfort and assure him, " I'm sure he knew what you meant. " the sloth whispered.

" But, I never got to say it… " Manny continued, another tear rolling down his cheek. Suddenly, Diego moaned and moved his head a little bit, making everybody gasp. He continued to moan, in unconscious pain.

" He's.. he's alive! " Crash said, awestruck.

" What should we do? " Eddie asked.

" I don't know. " Manny said helplessly when the possums looked at him. Everyone looked at Ellie.

" I don't know how to stitch stuff like that. " she said. They puzzled over what to do, and Sid looked at Diego, with knowledge in his eyes. He knelt down by the saber, and gently picked up the torn folds of flesh, folding them over the wound. They could be stitched, but he knew there was only one in the herd who could do so. And he didn't exactly feel as though he would jump at the chance to reveal who.

Sid stood up, turned to face the herd, and said above their conversation,

" We need to find a human camp, fast. " Everybody turned and stared at him.

" Since when do _you_ know what to do? " Manny asked him.

" Since- " Sid started, but Manny cut him off.

" Sid, if anything we need a doctor, not camp full of humans. " Manny told him.

" But- " Sid started again.

" Sid just let us handle this, okay? Diego is seriously injured and I want to keep him alive- " this time, Sid cut Manny off.

Sid grabbed Manny's trunk, and pulled it, yanking Manny's face down nearly level with his own. " THEN WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP AND DO WHAT I SAY? " he shouted in the mammoth's face. Manny's eyes widened in shock.

" Okay. " he said quietly. Sid released his trunk, scowling.

" Good. Now are you going to carry Diego or will I have to myself? " he asked him. Manny blinked.

" I'll carry him. " he said quietly, and gently picked Diego up, then placed him on his back. Sid nodded.

" Crash, Eddie, you two sit up there with Diego and make sure nothing happens to the wound. " he instructed the possums. " Ellie, Peaches, you walk on either side of Manny incase Diego falls off him. " he instructed the females, and all four obeyed without question. Sid surveyed his work,

" Good. Now let's get a move on. " he said, and turned on his heels, beginning to walk away, expecting the rest of the herd to follow him. " Now I know there isn't a doctor anywhere nearby, but humans _also _happen to have the medical equipment we need. "

He was marching at a brisk pace the herd had never seen him reach. He was always slow, asking for rides, now though, he seemed to get the notion that he was the only one fit to take charge of the situation. What other choice did they really have? They all had been puzzling what to do, and Sid seemed to have a plan in his head already. They only hoped that Sid's idea would work.

After half an hour of Sid's guidance, they arrived at a human camp, and Sid told them to stay concealed. After about fifteen minutes, he returned with supplies he said would help Diego, also claiming to have washed his hands. He set the items on the ground and looked at Manny, " Put him right here. " he instructed him, tapping the ground. Manny gently lifted Diego off his back and set him on the ground in front of Sid. Sid closed his eyes and sighed slowly.

Then he told the rest of them that if they wanted to go do something else for a while, they could. Ellie went off with Peaches, and Crash and Eddie managed to go and play. Many remained. Sid stared him in the eye for a moment. " Would you like to help me? " he asked the mammoth.

He nodded. " Alright, "Sid said. " I need you to hold him down so he doesn't squirm. " he instructed Manny while opening a jar of what appeared to be water. Then he took something that looked like a cloud, and poured some of the water on it. Manny used his trunk and gently pressed down on Diego's shoulder to keep him in place. Sid gently pulled the pieces of torn flesh apart, and started to clean the wound.

Diego hissed in pain and tried to grab his side. Manny had to hold his arm down so he wouldn't get in Sid's way. " It's okay, it's okay, you'll be fine. " Sid tried to sooth Diego. Manny had to look away, disgusted by watching Sid clean Diego's bones and flesh. Diego didn't move but continued to hiss in pain.

" He's still unconscious, right? " Manny asked Sid.

" I'm not sure. If he is, he'll be waking up soon. " Sid replied. Manny looked at Diego, his eyes a mixture of compassion and worry. He would hate it if Diego had to endure this awake. After few more minutes, Sid was finished cleaning, and he told Manny he could stop.

" Is there anything else I can do? " the mammoth asked. Sid pondered for a moment, then shrugged.

" If he wakes up, or seems to be in intense pain, it would be nice for him if you to tried and calm him down or comfort him. " he replied. Manny nodded and lied down next to Diego. Sid picked up the torn flesh and placed them next to each other, and began to sew them together. Diego started to moan, and Manny placed his trunk on his forehead. " Shh, it's okay, Sid's fixing you up. " he whispered.

Manny felt the sadness in his heart lift from helping his friend. Diego calmed down, and in ten minutes, Sid had Diego stitched up professionally, which surprised Manny. Sid sighed, and walked off, coming back with his hands looking a bit cleaner. He packed the stuff up, and then deposited it back in the human camp. When he returned, he sat down in front of Diego, and held the saber's chin in one hand, looking at him.

Manny turned and called the rest of the herd over. They came and sat in a circle around Diego with Sid and Manny, noticing how professional Sid's work was.

" I didn't know you could do that. " Manny commented, and Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie agreed. Sid shrugged and let go of Diego's chin.

" It's just something I learned from my father. He was a doctor, but he was killed before he could teach me any more than this. " he gestured toward Diego.

" Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. " Ellie said. Sid nodded. For some reason, he felt like continuing.

" My mother I think might still be alive, though. They were both always a joy to be around. " Sid said, and sighed. " It broke both our hearts when my father was killed. We mourned for weeks, and I thought my mother would never find happiness ever again except me. " Sid smiled. " But then, one day, she met a male who chased her sadness away like a saber protecting it's young. "

" Really? " Peaches asked. Sid nodded.

" I don't remember very much about him because soon after they fell in love and became mates, the four of us were separated for some reason, and I grew up with my mother the rest of my childhood. But she was always happy, like when my actual dad was alive, because she knew the other male was alive, and longing for her the way she longed for him."

"Wait a minute, the _four _of you? " Crash asked.

" Oh, yes, I forgot to mention. This new male had a son, a year older than me. We were great brothers, and I almost felt the way I did when my father died when they both left. But somehow, I knew they were both still alive, and I would see my only brother again someday. " Sid said, staring at the ground, smiling, lost in thought. He shook his head, coming back to the present.

He frowned in worry at Diego, and for a moment, he felt as though he knew Diego's face from a long time ago. Then the feeling was gone. He quickly put the incident in the back of his mind. He sighed, " I hope Diego recovers. "

_Four months later-_

After four months of resting and recovering, Diego was completely healed, although Manny wondered how all this damage to his sides and ribcage would affect him in the years to come. Sid seemed to breath out a sigh of relief he had been holding in for all that time, and Manny finished telling Diego he forgave him. Everything went back to normal. For a year.

…...

How did I do? This series isn't finished yet, and I hope who all read this will continue to read it.


End file.
